Delicate
by Ariafelton
Summary: "Mi reputación nuca ha estado peor, así que supongo que debo gustarte por lo que soy. Se que no podemos hacer ninguna promesa en este momento, pero podríamos servirnos unos tragos". A Draco Malfoy la vida después de la guerra le esta pasando factura y a Hermione Granger nada le sale como esperaba. Un pequeño muérdago les dará el empujón que necesitan para unir sus caminos.


**Disclaimer : Todo lugar, hechizo, personaje,etc. le pertenecen a la reina del mundo JK Rowling, a mi solo me pertenecen los disparates.**

Capítulo 1: **Un bar de mala muerte**

La nieve se esparcía como un impenetrable manto blanco decorando las calles de Hogsmeade. En los hogares las leñas encendidas calentaban el ambiente, whiskys de fuego eran servidos en elegantes copas durante la cena, y cervezas de mantequilla eran vaciadas por las bocas sedientas de los más pequeños. Las decoraciones navideñas alegraban el espíritu de las familias reunidas, mientras que algunos enamorados empleaban todas sus habilidades para poder recibir ese tan esperado beso debajo del muérdago. Abundante comida era servida en las mesas de todo el mundo, mágico y muggle. Las risas abundaban, algunas peleas familiares no se hacían esperar, se relataban recuerdos que eran acompañados de lágrimas nostálgicas. Era un momento de felicidad, felicidad pura, porque no importa el contexto nadie pasaba en soledad la noche de navidad. Nadie.

Buen talvez alguien si...pero no lo hacía por voluntad propia.

Cierta castaña trataba de acelerar el paso con dificultad ya que sus piernas se enterraban constantemente en la espesa capa de nieve. Tiritando, con el frío calandole los huesos y con sus ropas mojadas fue que Hermione Granger entro sola a Cabeza de Puerco a festejar navidad.

La campana del lugar sonó cuando está abrió la puerta, en el bar solo se encontraban un puñado de personas que podían fácilmente ser contadas con los dedos de una mano. Una bruja mantenía una extraña conversación junto a un decrépito mago en una alejada mesa,en la barra una figura encapuchada terminaba lo que parecía ser una gran botella de hidromiel y en una esquina una cabra se disponía a terminar la bebida de su dueño dormido.

 _Navidad la época más alegre del año. Que tontería._ Pensó la bruja mientras se dirigía a la barra.

Aberforth Dumbledore estaba limpiando unos vasos cuando la vio llegar, se sorprendió de verla allí pero no lo demostró.

—Señorita Granger, que se le ofrece?

—Buenas noches señor Dumbledore, un licor de chocolate estaría bien.– respondió Hermione mientras tomaba asiento.

La chica se dió cuenta de que la figura encapuchada se removió incómoda cuando ella empezó hablar, sin embargo no le dio importancia.

Aberforth dejo el vaso de licor de chocolate frente a ella agregándole a su lado una taza de zumo de calabaza caliente, trato de dedicarle una sonrisa pero está terminó siendo una torcida mueca más que otra cosa.

—Cortesía de la casa,Feliz Navidad.

—Gracias señor Dumbledore.Feliz navidad para usted también.–Hermione trato de sonreír gentilmente al hombre barbudo pero tristemente la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

Así que ahí se encontraba ella, _festejando_ la navidad sola en un bar de mala muerte, preguntándose como demonios había llegado hasta ese punto. ¿Que era lo que había salido tan mal en su vida para terminar así?¿Tan malas habían sido sus decisiones?¿Era posible volver el tiempo atrás y tratar de arreglar todo? Tal vez si le daba un par de vueltas a su olvidado giratiempo podría volver a empezar y hacer las cosas bien esta vez, no?

No, por más que quisiera eso no era posible. Aunque volviera el tiempo atrás y tratará de arreglar las cosas simplemente acabaría volviendo al mismo lugar, porque algunas cosas sencillamente no están destinadas a pasar. Tenía que empezar a aceptarlo, su vida se había ido al traste de la noche a la mañana.

Mientras bebía sus ojos empezaron a aguarse a medida que los recuerdos la iban golpeando, una recopilación cronológica de los recientes hechos se reproducian en su cabeza. Estaba totalmente absorta en su propio mundo que se sobresalto cuando la figura encapuchada a su lado hablo.

—Es que las pobretonas comadrejas ya se reprodujeron en masa y no hay lugar para ti en su mísera madriguera? –soltó con desdén Draco Malfoy en su máximo esplendor.

Bueno en su máximo esplendor literalmente no porque el chico estaba muy demacrado.

El antes engominado y pulcro cabello era sustituido por unos despeinados mechones platinados. Estaba más pálido de lo habitual casi rozando el pálido fantasmal. Las bolsas y ojeras de sus ojos eran gigantescas, parecía que no había dormido en días talvez semanas. Aunque a pesar de todo, todavía conservaba su gran atractivo.

Hermione se quedó pasmada en su silla sin saber que responder hasta que el rubio levantó una ceja.

—Es que en Azkaban no sirven hidromiel, ¿es por eso que estás aqui? –respondió calmadamente la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

Malfoy la miró fijamente durante un segundo para luego esbozar tranquilamente una media sonrisa.

—Dime Granger, que hace una chica como tú en un lugar como esté en este dia tan _especial_? –preguntó con curiosidad provocando que la chica se tensara.

—No veo porqué habría de responderte Malfoy. –evadió la ojimiel, sin embargo el bichito de la curiosidad ya la había picado a ella también por lo que se aventuró a preguntar.– De todas formas que haces TU aquí? Pensé que tenías estándares más altos.

—No me evadas Granger yo pregunté primero –y midiendo a la chica agregó –Si tú respondes yo también lo haré.

Hermione sopesaba sus posibilidades, alejarse de allí a pasar navidad en la fría nieve del exterior o tratar de tener una conversación medianamente civilizada con su enemigo del colegio.Extrañamente prefirió la segunda.

—Vale. Pero tú responde primero.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—No tenía con quién pasar la navidad.

La castaña le sostuvo la mirada por tres segundos y respondió:

—Yo tampoco.

Y así se quedaron por un momento, en silencio, midiendo la credibilidad de sus respectivas respuestas, hasta que el rubio bufó agregando:

—Ya, si claro, que buen chiste Granger, no sabía que tuvieras sentido del humor. – al ver que la chica de su derecha lo miraba impasible comprendió que sus palabras eran ciertas.–de verdad estás diciendo que la perfecta prefecta princesa Gryffindor, cerebro del trío dorado, famosa heroína de guerra, la bruja de nuestra generación no tiene con quién pasar la navidad?

—Si Malfoy, eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.–dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

—Es que no pasarás las fiestas con el séquito de comadrejas? Pensé que tú y Weasley estaban casados o algo así.– dijo un incrédulo y curioso Draco Malfoy.

Esa última oración a Hermione le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría. Ni siquiera reparó en el insulto hacia los Weasleys, sin emoción en sus ojos respondió:

—Ya, creo que algunas cosas cambian...y algunas personas también.–sentenció acabando de un largo sorbo su licor de chocolate.

—Deduzco que no llegaron a casarse– soltó Draco con sorna, ganándose una mirada asesina de la castaña –Te vendría bien algo de alcohol en sangre, que tomas?

—De que hablas?

—Veo que la nieve te tapo los oidos, que qué tomas Granger? De bebida, alcohólica preferentemente.

—Cuál es el juego?

—No hay ningún juego, solo trato de mostrar un poco de amabilidad y educación, algo que a ti obviamente te falta.

Rodando los ojos, Hermione lo estudio por lo que podría llegar a ser un minuto entero antes de soltar, seria e inmutable:

—Whisky de fuego

Draco esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y se dirigió a Dumbledore que se hallaba en el otro extremo de la barra.

—Una botella de whisky de fuego para la dama por favor.

—Doble –agregó Hermione

Draco la miró de reojo sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa.

—Una botella de whisky de fuego doble para la dama.

 _Espera, me llamo dama?_

Aberforth asintió,levitando la botella y dos pequeños vasos en su dirección, sin dejar de poner un ojo protector sobre Hermione por si hacía falta.

Con un movimiento de varita Draco sirvió los dos shots de Whisky y le ofreció uno a Hermione quien lo tomó algo reacia.

—A tu salud –siseó el rubio chocando su vaso con el de la chica.

Ambos bebieron de un sorbo el ardiente contenido.

—Por qué estás verdaderamente aquí?– se aventuró a preguntar Hermione de repente.

—A que te refieres?

—Es navidad, podrías estar pasándolo con tu familia se que ninguno fue a Azkaban, sin embargo…- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Malfoy se sirvió otro shot de Whisky, lo bebió de un solo sorbo y suspirando miró calmadamente a la castaña.

—Si te respondo sinceramente tu harás lo mismo?

—Por qué querrías saber porque estoy aquí?

—Mera curiosidad.–dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La castaña se lo pensó por un momento, contarle sus pesares a Malfoy en un bar definitivamente no entraba en sus planes de navidad. Pero viendo y considerando que sus supuestos planes ya no existian y mucho menos se llevarían a cabo, desistió. Talvez y solo talvez algo bueno podría salir de todo esto, no?

Suspiró.

—Vale.

Draco la ojeo pensando si era prudente abrirse hacia la persona a la que desprecio a lo largo de su infancia-adolescencia. Pero sencillamente ya nada le importaba, no tenía sentido, que ella pensara lo que pensara de él después de escucharlo.

—Como dije antes, no tengo con quién pasar la navidad, no tengo a dónde ir para " _celebrar_ " esta ridícula fiesta. Todo cambio después la guerra, nada volverá a ser lo que era antes. Mi padre se encuentra en estado vegetativo desde entonces, es un muerto en vida. Rara vez dice alguna palabra, pero eso casi no sucede. Vive constantemente con miedo a doblar en un pasillo y encontrase a-quien-tu-sabes. Desde entonces mi madre se encarga de cuidarlo constantemente, dedica su vida a tratar de reanimarlo pero nada funciona, siempre le digo que pierde su tiempo… de todas formas ambos viven en nuestra casa en Francia, se mudaron allí después de los juicios. Yo me quedé aquí, no podía vivir con ellos en su pequeño mundo de depresión.–soltó un suspiro y miró a la castaña a su lado, contuvo el impulso de sonreír al verla. Su cara era todo un poema, ella no esperaba que de verdad el fuera a ser totalmente sincero con ella.Se bajo otro shot y agrego–Y bueno Granger, ese es el porqué de mis tan alegres navidades en este espléndido barsucho.

Hermione no podía parar de boquear, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y miraba al rubio con algo parecido al ¿Entendimiento?¿Pena?¿Condescendencia? Sea lo que sea el chico a su lado no era capaz de descifrar esa mirada.

—Tu turno.

La castaña parpadeo un par de veces antes de preguntar:

—Perdona ¿Que?

—Dije: Tu turno, de verdad estás tan sorda? Dijiste que si te respondia sinceramente tu harías lo mismo y eso fue lo que hice por lo que ahora te toca.– soltó rápidamente el rubio sabiendo que si dejaba pensar a la castaña al menos un minuto más esta estallaría con un sinfín de preguntas que él no estaba dispuesto a responder...todavía.

Hermione se revolvía las manos nerviosamente, demasiada información recibida en un momento para el que no estaba preparada. Y mucho menos estaba preparada para darle su _porque_ al rubio. A pesar de eso hizo tripa corazón, se tomó otro shot de Whisky y se explicó con determinación. Si Draco Malfoy príncipe de las serpientes, egocéntrico y ególatra ricachón, insufrible hurón oxígenado y ex-mortifago, podía ser abierto y sincero, porque ella no?

Suspiró.

—Vale...mmm... bueno resulta que contra todo pronostico del mundo mágico no me casé con Ron, de hecho acabamos de terminar justamente hoy. Me dijo que no estaba seguro de querer seguir con nuestra relación, que lo mejor sería que nos tomemos un tiempo para entender que es lo que de verdad queremos, que no estaba listo para vivir una vida conmigo si ni siquiera había vivido exactamente. Así que agarró sus cosas y se fue a vivir con sus padres. Se suponía que pasaríamos la navidad en la madriguera pero por como se dieron los hechos me es imposible ir allí. Harry también iría y mis padres están en un viaje en Italia por lo que mi día se basó en caminar por la nieve y terminar aquí.

Ambos se bebieron otro shot de un solo sorbo.

Draco la miraba detenidamente, apreciando sus facciones, la manera en la que arrugaba la nariz cuando algo le molestaba, o como sus ojos café siempre en llamas se encontraban apagados y tristes. Observo como se mordía el labio nerviosa, la postura cabizbaja que adoptaba su cuerpo y como su revoltoso cabello mojado se iba inflando gracias a la humedad. Pensó el rubio que era una imagen deprimente, habían vencido a la salvaje leona...pero aun se podían vislumbrar mechas de su antiguo fuego.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto pero estoy de acuerdo con Weasel –dijo ganándose otra mirada asesina de la castaña.–Qué? hay que admitir que tiene razón, recién tienes veinte y ya planeas vivir una vida con ese idiota, adem….

—Primero: Ronald no es un idiota, segundo: todavía no he cumplido los veinte, y tercero:...yo también estoy de acuerdo con él - expresó derrotada- en todo, pero podría habermelo dicho antes o esperar a que pasarán las fiestas, no había necesidad alguna en que me dejara en el endemoniado día de navidad y la verdad es que no entiendo porque estoy hablando de esto contigo.–soltó Hermione, sorprendiendose de la verborrea oral que había soltado enfrente de la serpiente, como si este fuera una de sus amigas.

—Primero: –dijo el rubio imitando el tono de voz que había empleado ella a modo de broma.–estás hablando conmigo porque al igual que yo, no tienes nada mejor que hacer, segundo: si me hubieses dejado terminar, iba a decir que a Weasel le falta asistir a muchas clases de cómo tratar una dama ya que es muy poco caballeroso dejar a alguien en navidad...sea quien sea.–agregó mirándola de arriba a abajo.

 _¿Me ha llamado dama otra vez?¿Es que acaso se congelo el infierno?_ _Se_ preguntaba Hermione mentalmente.

Draco le dedicó su mejor sonrisa marca Slytherin y le pasó otro shot a la chica.

—Nuevamente, a tu salud.–dijo mientras tomaba el Whisky sin dejar de mirarla, manteniendo su ojos fijos en ella.

Ella, por su parte, no se dejó intimidar y termino el vaso de un sorbo sin dejar de mirar a los grises y penetrantes ojos de el.

 _¿Siempre había tenido unos ojos tan hermosos o es que yo nunca me había fijado? El color perla de sus ojos contrasta con el platino de su pelo,me imagino como debe ser tocarlo ¿y tocar sus labios con los mios com… QUE ESTAS PENSANDO HERMIONE?! Definitivamente tanto alcohol en la sangre ya te está haciendo mal. ¿Y EN QUÉ MOMENTO EL WHISKY DEJO DE QUEMARTE LA GARGANTA?_

Mientras la castaña tenía una acalorado debate mental consigo misma era totalmente ignorante al rubio que no paraba de mirarle la boca, y los ojos, y la boca otra vez.

 _¿Acaso es consciente de lo endemoniadamente sexy que se ve mordiéndose así el labio?¿Y cuándo Granger dejó de ser un ser asexuado?_

En algún momento dado sus miradas se encontraron. Mantuvieron los ojos puestos en el otro, retandose silenciosamente. Plata y café. Gris y marrón.

Sin darse cuenta ambos estaban conteniendo el aliento, viéndose de verdad por primera vez, como si en los años transcurridos anteriormente no hubieran sido ellos. Se sostuvieron las miradas vaya uno a saber durante cuánto tiempo, hasta que se asustó. Ella se asustó, de adónde podrían llevarla sus pensamientos y sus acciones. Y como si tuviera un resorte en la silla se levanto dándose la vuelta mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Estupefacto con su repentina reacción Draco preguntó:

—A dónde vas?

Hermione se detuvo y pensó ¿Que hago?¿A dónde iba?

—Baño. –dijo sin pensar.

Y Draco la vio rodear la barra y perderse en la oscuridad.

El agua fría la golpeó como un bálsamo, trataba de tranquilizarse pero ciertamente no podía y no iba a poder.

En un segundo a otro de la noche empezó a ver a su enemigo de la escuela con otros ojos. No entendía cómo pero ahí estaba, plantada en su interior la semilla de la duda. Y es que quien no dudaría cuando la realidad llega el día de navidad empaquetada en uno brillantes y hermosos ojos grises.

Hermione se miró al espejo, se veía horrenda, demacrada, cansada, enojada, confusa. En su rostro estaban plasmadas todas las emociones habidas y por haber.

Pensó en Ron, y en como éste había arruinado unos de sus días favoritos.

Pensó en Ron, su compañero de vida que la había abandonado.

Pensó en Ron, en todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Pensó en Ron, en ambos abrazados congelándose en una tienda de campaña dos inviernos atrás.

Pensó en Ron, en su primer beso dado en la condenada Cámara de los Secretos segundos después de pensar que iban a morir.

Pensó en Ron, y en como la calma todas las noches cuando las pesadillas de la guerra acuden a sus sueños.

Calmaba.

Se vió a si misma en el espejo sin poder identificar en qué instante las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos para caer en forma de cascada por todo su rostro.

Estaba llorando.

Por primera vez en el día estaba llorando.

La puerta se abrió de repente sobresaltandola y a través del espejo vislumbró la figura del rubio. El no se encontraba mucho mejor que ella, ambos estaban simple y llanamente cansados. De todo. Dos caras de una misma moneda.

A paso firme y decidido se acercó a ella quedando a escasos centímetros de su nuca provocando que a la chica se le erizaran los pelos. La castaña se dió la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Se contemplaron en silencio mientras Draco limpiaba con sus pulgares las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la leona.

—¿Qué haces? - susurro calmadamente la ojimiel mientras el rubio se acercaba lentamente a su boca.

—No tengo idea.

 _Inocentemente_ un pequeño muérdago comenzó a crecer sobre sus cabezas y ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia arriba.

—¿De dónde salió ese muérdago?

—Nose y no me importa.–respondió el rubio y acto seguido fundió su boca en la de ella.

La besó lenta y delicadamente, saboreando el gusto miel de la castaña.En su interior se sorprendió de que la chica no lo hubiese espantado de un golpe, sino que colocando las manos en su pecho ella también estaba respondiendo dulcemente al beso, extanciandose de la menta que emanaban de sus labios.

Y así siguieron lentamente por un par de minutos hasta que los dulces besos se convirtieron en besos se desesperación.

Draco corrió sus manos de las mejillas de la castaña, con una atrajo más su cintura hacia él y con la otra en la nuca profundizó más el beso.

Hermione enredaba sus manos entre los cabellos del chico mientras esté la alzaba por las caderas provocando que ella enriede sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Con un rápido movimiento la sentó en el lavado del baño.

Y así cuerpo con cuerpo, boca con boca descargaron todos sus emociones contenidas en el otro. En la persona menos pensada.

Miedos, enojos, tristezas, pesares, todo lo que no contaban con palabras lo transmitían con sus bocas, con sus manos. En un acto desesperado de sentirse necesitados por alguien.

Se fundieron uno en el otro. Dos caras de la misma moneda socialmente diferentes.

Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Sangre sucia y sangre pura.

Heroína y mortífago.

Miel y menta.

Café y plata.

Fuego y hielo.

Leona y serpiente.

Esa noche se unieron sus almas en algo que posteriormente sería sumamente _delicado_.

Ya no nevaba pero el viento helado todavía estaba muy presente. En los hogares las leñas ya se habían consumido, las copas ya habían sido vaciadas. Ya nadie reía, ya nadie relataba recuerdos, ya nadie discutía.

Las decoraciones permanecían intactas, estáticas. El muérdago rondaba oculto por las casas a la espera de algún par de despistados.

En el ambiente se sentía la paz. Todo estaba en paz.

Suena la campana de la puerta de un bar y dos figuras abrigadas alrededor de sus capas salen al exterior hundiéndose en la espesa nieve. Se miran durante un largo minuto, en calma sin esperar nada. Y ambos asienten.

—Feliz Navidad Granger.

—Feliz Navidad Malfoy.

Se dirigen hacia direcciones opuestas, sonriendose a sí mismos, en paz con el otro por primera vez después tantos años.

 **Buenas! Este es mi primer fic publicado, ya que tengo bastantes en el tintero esperando ver el sol (que dicho sea de paso pienso subir dentro de poco).Para escribir esta historia me surgio la inspiracion a partir de una cancion del nuevo disco Reputation de Taylor Swift, que se llama (como el fic) Delicate. Si pueden escuchenla y lean la letra porque es básicamente hacia donde quiero ir.Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo ya que lo hice con mucho amor:3, no pienso hacer de esto un long fic (ya que creo que lo que tengo en mente no daria para tanto) pero si que va a tener su cuota de varios capítulos.Sin extenderme mucho mas les pido que porfis dejen un review para saber que piensan, sean buenxs y no se conviertan en lectores fantasmas. Muchos besitoooos!!!!**


End file.
